A known door assembly, especially for pick-up trucks, consisting of a conventional front door and a rear auxiliary door latchingly secured together, is disclosed in Grinn U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,836. The rear door is latched to the truck body and is overlapped by the front door in their closed positions requiring sequential opening.